iHelp Solve A Murder
by JibbsForever
Summary: When a Petty Officer is killed on the show, the iCarly gang join the team to solve the crime. Creddie, Jibbs with hints of Tiva and McAbby if you squint. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: iHelp Solve A Murder – An iCarly and NCIS Xover**

**Summary: When a Petty Officer is killed on the show, the iCarly gang join the team to solve the crime. Creddie, Jibbs with hints of Tiva and McAbby if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or iCarly, all rights go to the owners, I am just using the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

There was a knock at the door,

"I'll get it," Carly called to her older brother, who was trying, and failing I add, to make a sculpture out of dark chocolate in the kitchen. When she opened the door, it revealed her boyfriend and technical advisor, Freddie Benson. She kissed his cheek and let him in,

"Hey,"

"Hey, is Sam here yet?"

"Is she ever?" She scoffed, "She will turn up eventually though," She sighed and the pair went upstairs to set up the iCarly studio.

"Are you excited about having that Petty Officer on the show today?" Freddie asked,

"Yeah, of course. It only comes in second to having the first lady on the show. I still cannot believe she actually agreed to that."

"I know,"

It was now 5 minutes before the show and Sam was yet to arrive. Carly began to worry about having to present the show on her own. With a minute to spare, the door burst open.

"I'm here!" Sam yelled

"Get into position," Carly hissed, angry that her friend was so late to an important episode

"And in 5…4…3…2…" Freddie motioned for them to begin

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Carly!"  
"And this is iCarly!" They cried in unison, jumping around

"Now, usually we would begin to mess around at this point in the show, but not toady…" Sam began before Carly took over,

"No, today we are speaking to petty officer Matthew Price of the United States Marine Corps." Freddie pressed a button and the plasma screen came into view.

"Hello Petty Officer," The girls greeted in unison

"Hi Sam, Carly, Freddie." They all heard the muttered _"Finally," _from Freddie, earning him a distasteful look from Sam,

"Thanks for agreeing to appear on the show,"

"Anything for friends and family of Cornel Shay,"

"Of course, I almost forgot Dad was your CO," No-one noticed the masked man creeping up behind him, "So, what's it like being in the USMC?"

"Well…" he was cut off by a pair of gloved hands clasping at his neck.

"Petty Officer, what's going on?" They cried

"Call…N…C…I…S" He stuttered out, fighting for oxygen and consciousness. He slumped on the chair and they realised his chest had stopped moving. He was dead. As soon as he couldn't support his own weight, the attacker ran out of the Petty Officers house.

Sam and Freddie grabbed their phones as Carly took the camera

"I'm sorry but we have to cut this short, we will contact the authorities. Have a nice evening," She shut off the camera and turned to her friends.

Freddie meanwhile had gotten through to the NCIS hotline,

"_NCIS hotline, how may I help you?"_

"I need to report a crime."

"_Okay, what has happened?"_

"Petty officer Matthew Price has been murdered in his home; this was during a live webcast on . As far as we can tell he has stopped breathing because he was strangled. He said to call you."

"_I assume the key witnesses are Freddie Benson, Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett."_

"Yes Ma'am,"

"_An agent will be dispatched to bring you to NCIS in DC. We'll be in touch."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs hurried up to Jens office, coffee in hand. For once he was polite and waited for Cynthia to announce his arrival and then he actually knocked. How else was he meant to keep her on her toes? It wasn't like she was a member of his team that she could head slap anymore.

"Enter," Came the voice of his fiancé from inside. He walked in smartly, placed the coffee on her desk and kissed her lips softly. "Hello Jethro, not that I don't appreciate the visit but, what do you need?"

"Fancy playing agent for a day Jen?" The smile that lit up her face told him enough, "I need you to pick up witnesses in our case, a Freddie Benson, Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett."

"Why am I picking up iCarly?" She asked

"Did you see today's episode?"  
"No, why, should I have?"  
"Watch it and then you will know." As it was usually a 20 minute thing she checked her itinerary and then remembered it was gone 19:00, therefore she didn't have anything scheduled. She loaded the show and was shocked to see only a five minute episode pop up as latest. She watched the clip and her face turned from a happy expression to one of horror.

"Those poor kids," She whispered when it was finished, "Where will they be staying?"

"That's the other thing…" She cut him off,

"I guess with us then?" she said, raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, here's Freddie's telephone number,"

"Ok, I will just speak with Cynthia and get her to organise me a flight and 4 tickets for the return journey. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." She kissed his cheek and he left the room

"Cynthia?" She called as the door began to shut,

"Yes ma'am?" The assistant responded,

"I need you to organise for me to catch a flight to Seattle, it will be one ticket for one way and 4 for the way back 4 hours after the flight lands in Seattle."

"Shall I see if I can get the SecNav to lend you his Jet?"  
"That would be easier thank you Cynthia, I will make the call myself, go home, take tomorrow off."

"Thank you ma'am, but I shouldn't. You have a lot of meetings tomorrow."

"I will need to reorganise, I will be helping the MCRT run the case with the witnesses I am picking up."

"Ma'am, I know this is not my place to ask but, why did you kiss special agent Gibbs?" Jenny gasped, no one at the agency knew they were dating and only the SecNav knew they were engaged.

"Damn, I thought we got away with it." She motioned for Cynthia to take a seat, "This goes nowhere further than this room, ok?" She nodded, "me and special agent Gibbs are engaged."

"Congratulations Ma'am,"

"Thank you Cynthia, reorganise my schedule and then you may go home and take tomorrow off."

"Thank you ma'am and congratulations again."

Jenny picked up the phone and dialled the all too familiar number,

"_Secretary of th__e Navy." _He answered swiftly

"Sir,"

"_Ah, Jennifer. Have you alerted the agency to your engagement yet?"_

"No, not as of yet, sir. I need a favour,"

"_What do you need?"_

"The jet,"

"_When do you need it?" _

"In half an hour."

"_Why?"_

"I'm having some time in the field with my fiancé and I need to pick up some suspects,"

"_It'll be ready."_

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome Jennifer," The line went dead.

Next Jenny found the post-it with the number for Freddie Benson, she dialled and waited for an answer,

"_If this is the press I am not answering any questions!" _He yelled

"It's not Mr Benson, it's Jenny Shepherd of NCIS, calling to alert you to the fact I am just leaving for Seattle and that you should pack for a week."

"_Shepherd as in Director Jenny Shepherd of NCIS?"_

"Yes Mr Benson, I should arrive in an hour (**AN I don't know how long it would take, I'm from the UK and know very little US geography,)**"

"Ok ma'am. Goodbye."

**~~~~iCarlyxNCIS~~~~**

Freddie turned to his friends,

"That was director shepherd of NCIS. She said to pack for a week and she'd be here in an hour,"

"The Director, why her?" Carly asked  
"She is going to pick us up. That's all I know,"

"Well, I was staying with Carly while my mom is in the Bahamas," Sam said, "And that was for a fortnight and I still haven't unpacked so I'll just take a fortnight worth of clothes."

"I will just go pack," Freddie and Carly said simultaneously and then laughed

"Talk about creepers."

"Sam!" Carly yelled, "Come and help me pack," The girls went upstairs and Freddie went to explain the situation to his mother and pack his bag.

Half an hour later the gang regrouped in Carly's apartment.

"Does anyone know anything about Director Shepherd?" Carly asked, suddenly nervous.

"My mom ran a full background check on the woman to make sure I would be safe when with her, so I know a bit."

"What does she look like? Is there anything we should know?"

"She has long red hair and green eyes. She was the youngest Director and the first female one of any armed federal agency. She made it to the big chair 6 years after joining NCIS and has worked all over the world."

"Wow, that's impressive," Carly said awed.

They flicked through the channels for the next 20 or so minutes as they waited for the Directors arrival. Finally a knock at the door told them she had arrived. Carly opened the door,

"Carly Shay?" The woman she assumed to be Director Shepherd asked,

"Yes,"

"Jenny Shepherd," She stuck out a hand which Carly shook. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Call me Jenny,"

"Of course, Jenny." She turned to her friends "Guys!" They rushed over, "Sam, Freddie this is Jenny Shepherd, Jenny, these are Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett."

"Ma'am," Freddie nodded towards her.

"Seriously, call me Jenny. Now, do you have your bags?"

They all moved quickly to get their luggage from beside the sofa. They took the elevator down and told Jenny all about Lewburt and how mean he was to them so Jenny came up with a little plan.

As they passed the front desk Jenny walked up to it,

"Are you Lewburt?"

"Who's asking?"

She flashed her badge, "Jenny Shepherd, NCIS."

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

"Stop hassling the kids, if I hear of anymore I think I may just set my ex-marine fiancé on you, he now works for me so he would not hesitate to do so."

"Y-y-y yes ma'am."

"Good,"

Outside the apartment complex they all started to laugh, they hailed a cab and then the thought popped into Jenny's head.

"Freddie, do you know why your mother ran a background check on me?"

"She's overprotective of me. She has been a single mother all her life and has devoted it to making sure my life is as safe as entirely possible. Why did your file not say you were engaged?"

"Because no one at the agency knows, how did she get into my file?"

"She works for the government."

"Oh, that makes sense; otherwise I would have to arrest her for hacking a government system." Freddie laughed at the thought of his mother doing anything illegal.

Carly looked down at Jenny's hand for evidence of a ring but saw none.

"Looking for my ring?" Jenny asked,

"Yeah, where is it?" Jenny pulled a necklace out from under her blouse and unfastened it tipping the single object off of the chain she secured it back around her neck. She held up the ring and then put it on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful," Carly whispered,

"It was his mothers." Jenny said,

"Where will we be staying?"

"With me,"


End file.
